The future is unpredictable
by SailorYue
Summary: In which I bring baby sleeper into the movie verse. Eddie never in his life ever thought that this would be how his life ended up as. Being in a relationship with an alien not-a-parasite and raising their newborn child.


I just loved sleeper in the comics that I had to find a way to make him sit in the movie verse... There are very very very big spoilers for Venom the nativity. like you would only be aware of them if you got to leave read the nativity LOL

...

The nightmares lately have been so vivid, but Eddie barely could remember them. Red. Violence. Fear. Sadness. And worry. And usually they end up with the same result. Eddie waking up with a start feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't understand why he was having them, or even what they were about. As he left the bathroom, once again throwing up, he went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He could never remember the dreams really. At most just the feelings. It was odd. When he had nightmares after the whole thing with the life foundation, he could remember every nightmare. After the whole thing with Cletus Kasady, he expected to have nightmares too, but if that's what these were about, why didn't he remember any of them? Unless they weren't his?

"Hey V. These nightmares lately, are they yours by chance? You ok?"

There was a moment of silence before he got a response from the Symbiotes living within him.

NO EDDIE. I THINK THEY'RE YOURS.

Eddie felt a small pang of unease. "You sure? I usually remember my dreams. And they definitely don't make me that sick. Do you know what they're about?"

YES. BUT IT IS NOTHING YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT. YOU ARE BETTER NOT KNOWING.

Fair enough. If he WAS dreaming about what happened with Kasady, even though that was several months ago at this point, it definitely was better not knowing.

WE SHOULD GET BACK TO SLEEP EDDIE. IT IS STILL LATE.

Eddie nodded and went back to bed

...

His issues with sleeping weren't the only thing effecting him lately. He was having difficult time eating most human foods, making him sick unless it was just chocolate or criminals. Even tatertots were churning his stomach. He also found himself getting more irritable, but wondered if the issues sleeping had anything to do with it?

He decided to have a talk with Dan about it, even tho Venom was not happy.

...

"So that's what's been going on." Eddie finished, barely touching the food in front of him. The steak was how he'd eaten it before, but he wasn't that hungry. At least not for steak. He wanted something much different than usual.

"Well Eddie, it sounds almost as if you're pregnant. " Anne made a joke, taking a sip of her wine.

Eddie glared at her. "Oh very funny Annie. Like that can happen." He normally wouldn't mind her teasing, it reminded him of happier times. But for tonight, it just seemed to rub him wrong.

"Says the man who has an alien pa...pa...PERSON...living inside him." Dan responded, quickly changing his words when he saw the glare from Eddie.

"How would that even work?" Anne asked.

Eddie pushed his plate aside. "Why don't we ask the one who's suddenly, obviously, very quiet. V? Is there something going on with us?"

He was met with silence, and a sense of guilt.

" Venom?" His voice gave a firm warning to it.

EDDIE.

His tone matched Eddie's. Eddie had a feeling that Venom was keeping something secret. And by now he's learned secrets can be very dangerous.

"Oh God, Venom tell me we're not..."

YES, EDDIE. NEARING A SPAWNING.

"V! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Eddie's heart started pounding. "I don't want to go thru what happened with Carnage again!"

WAS HOPING YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL. AND THAT WON'T HAPPEN. NOT THIS TIME.

Eddie rubbed at his temples. "You were hoping... Have you forgotten that I'm not the most observant person in the world? And how can you be sure?"

The fiasco with Cletus Kasady and Venom's previous spawn was definitely a major nightmare. So much death and destruction caused by them. It was way worse than what Riot was planning to do to the earth had they not stopped that rocket.

WE WONT LET IT BOND. NO HOST TILL WE ARE SURE IT'S THE RIGHT TIME.

It was logical. But at this point, Eddie was just exhausted with everything. Plus it still did not solve his issue of not eating. Closest thing he could tolerate eating was raw live lobsters smothered in chocolate syrup. And that was way out of the budget of a freelance journalist. He looked up at Dan, who had been watching his one sided exchange in curiosity along side Anne.

"Do you have any ideas how I can handle these symptoms, Dan?" He asked tiredly.

Dan gave a helpless smile. " I'm a neurosurgeon, not an obgyn Eddie. I don't even know enough about Venom's biology to even begin to help."

Eddie gave a defeated sigh. "Figured I'd atleast ask. Well dinner was great, but I think I should head home. Me and my significant other have some talking to do about our impending child."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket. Anne and Dan both gave him a hug good bye as well as a congratulations, and he rode back to his condo.

...

A few days later, Eddie was laying on his couch, the TV on low trying to ignore the low grade pain from within.

"I don't understand V. Why is it so bad this time, we didn't even notice having Carnage!"

LIKE WE SAID, EDDIE. ITS DIFFERENT THIS TIME. WE ARE CLOSER BONDED. BEFORE WE HAD JUST REUNITED TOGETHER. WE WEREN'T AS SYNCED.

"Terrific." Eddie said sarcastically.

He flipped thru the channels hoping to find a good movie to watch, when a knock on the door startled them. Venom didn't give any warnings of danger, so he went to check and saw a blond medium built UPS delivery woman standing on his door step. He opened the door to greet her. She wore the typical ups brown uniform save for a vibrant blue scarf around her neck.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Eddie Brock?" She asked, her voice sharp.

Eddie was a little on edge from what was coming, but ignored her attitude. There was something familiar about her, but he could not place it. His curiosity drew the attention of his other.

"That depends on who's asking." He crossed his arms, fingertips consealed in his armpits.

"I have a package for you." She indicated the rather large box on the ground next to her on a hand truck. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows.

"I didn't order anything. Are you sure you've got the right place?"

The woman rolled her eyes and read off the address on her clipboard.

"Who are you. You seem familiar, and I know I didn't order anything. Who sent you?" Eddie was done with the games.

" Look, sir. I'm just trying to deliver this package. It's addressed to you. Can you just sign for it so I can go?" She handed him a clipboard and pen, indicating where to sign. When he looked closely to the sheet, he realized it was a blank form with one little message. 'Eyes in the sky, ears all around.' Eddie blinked. That's exactly what Cletus told him during his interview. Either this person knew Kasady, or read his article. He clenched his teeth in his unease.

EDDIE?

He pretended to sign the sheet. Then handed the woman her clipboard back.

"Where do you want this?" She Indicated her hand truck.

"Oh, yes, in the living room is fine." She wheeled the package inside and Eddie looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He really wasn't in the mood a fight, but if this woman brought him one, well they'd have some food to eat wouldn't they... Tho he really hoped not. He preferred not to eat women, no matter their badness. It just didn't seem right.

EDDIE, WHO THE HELL IS SHE, AND WHY DOES SHE SEEM FAMILIAR.

"Just wait." He muttered under his breath as he closed the door. "Wait for the signal."

The woman looked him over and shook her head. "You really should learn to talk in your head when communicating with him. People would be less likely to think you're crazy or hear your plans."

That made his heart skip a beat. How did she? Ok. Enough games. He glared at her. " Who are you, and how did you know who I was talking to?"

" You don't recognize me, Mr Brock? I should be hurt. But then again you are a bit dense. Dense enough to not understand when someone tells you to 'dont touch anything' you touch everything you can and steal something very dangerous." She had her arms crossed and gave him a cocky grin. It was then that it clicked.

"Dr Skirth? But...how? You were on the list of the deceased!" Eddie was shocked.

"You'd be surprised just how powerful they are, what they can do. Slow your heart to one beat per minute and manually pump your blood. Give all the illusion of being dead in order to collaborate freedom." She gave her scarf a brush, almost affectionately.

EDDIE? WHAT IS...

"I think she has one in her, like you bud."

THAT'S NOT GOOD. FIND OUT WHO.

Eddie didn't like Venom's tone. If the other symbiotes that were at the Life foundation were as dangerous as Riot, he was not in the mood for another major fight in the middle of his downtown apartment.

"Just who are you then? What do you want Dr Skirth? " Eddie let his hands drop to his side, ready to switch to Venom if nessesary. It didn't help that he was feeling a great deal more pain, which reminded him of the fact that they were about to give birth. What perfect timing!

"Someone who at some point enjoyed causing Agony. But now wants nothing but the best for us." Dora Skirth's voice had a certain smoothness to her as if a different voice was talking.

AGONY. NOT AS POWERFUL AS RIOT, STILL DANGEROUS. LIKES CAUSING PAIN TO THEIR HOST.

"Ok. But considering the fight against Riot was almost a year ago, if that's true then why are they still bonded? She doesn't seem to be in any pain right now."

"That's because she saw something in me when we bonded. She was going to do just what Carlton Drake wanted, but saw something in me and offered me a deal. We work together to escape and survive and she would help protect my family from Drake. It also helped that we were a decent match and after I was taken to the basement where the other bodies were taken, we did exactly what was promised. Of course the chaos caused by you fighting Riot helped a great deal. We're impressed at how you did that."

" It was more luck than anything, and we almost didn't survive. So now that those pleasantries are thru, what exactly are you doing here, Dr Skirth. If you wanted to catch up, you could have done that at anytime in the past year."

She walked over to the package she brought in. " Because of what's happening to you. We know you're about to spawn. And we know what has happened before. We want to help prevent what happened with our brother happening again."

"Wait, brother? You're related to Cletus Kasady?" Eddie asked, walking over to the package as well and watched as she tore it open to reveal a cylindrical container, the sight of it caused a recoil in Venom, causing Eddie to step back to regain his balance.

The look on her face was pure disgust. "Ew. God no. I'm talking, or rather Agony was talking about your previous spawn. Carnage I think he calls himself?"

"Oh. Wait, if you're HIS brother that would make you...' Eddie trailed off as it clicked.

YES. AGONY IS ONE OF MY SPAWN. IN ALL HONESTY AS WAS RIOT AND THE OTHER SYMBIOTE BROUGHT HERE BY CARLTON DRAKE.

That news hit Eddie like a brick. Riot was his kid and he just fought to kill him.

RIOT THREATENED YOU. THREATENED YOUR PLANET. HE WAS DANGEROUS AND HAD TO BE STOPPED.

Eddie felt light-headed all of a sudden, and sat on a nearby chair. "It sounds to me like every spawn you've had has gone bad. What's going to happen to this one? Will it just be the same?"

The thought of bringing another monster to existence terrified him. He didn't know what to think at this point.

NO. IF WE DO NOT LET IT BOND WITH SOMEONE TO START, WE CAN RAISE IT TO BE GOOD. BAD HOSTS CAN CORRUPT A GOOD SYMBIOTE. CHANGE THEM.

Eddie felt a flood of emotion from Venom. Fear and sadness. Many of his spawns used for combat, turning into consuming parasites. Trying to fight that same corruption. Sadness for what happened with Carnage. Venom wanted what was best, wanted to prevent that for their next spawn. Eddie shook his head, and ran his hand along his breast bone.

"Ok. I get you. I'm sorry. We won't let that happen again. And thanks to them, that won't. I'm assuming that's why you brought that canister?" He directed the question to Dora.

"Yes. The species cannot survive alone in our environment. If you plan to not let it bond for a period, this canister will keep it safe. I can see it in your eyes. We came not a moment too soon."

Eddie asked silently "'i think it's too late otherwise, but can we trust them?'

YES. WE MAY NOT HAVE A CHOICE EDDIE.

That was when the pain got worse.

...

It wasn't too long in actuality, tho there were times where Dora told Eddie that if they weren't careful he might go into cardiac arrest, but Eddie didn't want to just leave Venom. He just held onto himself and feld Venom hold onto him. And soon they were staring into the cylinder container that held a rather small blob. It was black, but there was an almost green sheen to it. Eddie felt a surge of pride, from both of them. He couldn't believe his life had come to this. Venom peeked his head out of Eddie's hand to get a closer look.

OUR CHILD, EDDIE.

"Yes, dear. So what done call them?" He asked, placing his hand on the glass window.

THE CHILD WILL CHOOSE THEIR NAME WHEN THEY FIRST BOND.

"I see. Well whatever they choose, it will be good. For now tho, no host, no bonding." He felt Venom's agreement. He turned to Dr Skirth standing off to the side, giving them some privacy after she helped place the newborn into the tube for protection.

"The container will protect it from the environment yes, but you'll still have to find a way to feed it, since you won't let it bond. We've seen what you buy from the store, Mr Brock and out side of a host, tatertots and chocolate bars won't cut it."

She'd been watching him? He never even realized it. She must have practiced her spying skills considering how terrible she was before.

"So what do you propose?"

She shook her head. "You've never realized that usually your hunger is satiated for a decent time when you eat those criminals you've been hunting?"

It caught them so off guard, Eddie wasn't sure how to respond.

"There's a chemical in the human brain that actually is also in chocolate, that they feed off of. You'll need plenty of it to keep the spawn alive without a host long term." She reached into the box for a bag. From the bag she handed him a vial, which he looked over.

"Phen..pheneth..." Eddie struggled with the word.

"Phenethylamine. It's an amine compound that provides them with all the nutrients they need. You can actually get it at a hunting store. It's better than the alternative." She had a point. He was going to have to get more of this stuff. "It won't be as good as from the source, trust me I get complaints from Aggie all the time. You know you love that name!" She smiled as her scarf came alive and a blue blob like head similar to Venom's, tho the eyes were different and it didn't have the double row of shark teeth.

"THAT NAME IS FOR PRIVACY." Its voice, similar to how Venom's was almost similar to his own, only deeper and gravely, Agony's was similar to Dora's yet different. The blue head turned to Eddie and Venom, who was still hanging out of Eddie's arm. "WE HOPE THAT THIS SPAWN SURVIVES, VENOM. WE ENJOY THIS PLANET AND DO NOT WISH FOR ANY REPEAT OF THE PAST."

"WE WILL NOT LET THIS SPAWN MUTATE. THEY WILL BE PROTECTED."

The conversation was a strange one, but short. He watched as Dora's Symbiote turned back into the blue scarf around her neck.

"If you want Mr Brock, we will keep in touch and help with the spawn at all possible." She grabbed the hand cart and clipboard.

"Actually that would be great. But how will we contact you?"

"We'll see you around. Mr Brock." She walked to the door. Eddie opened it to let her out.

"Thanks again, Dr Skirth."

She turned to him. "Actually it's Jenny now. Dora Skirth is dead. Good by Eddie."

Eddie waved her good bye as she went to her truck.

EDDIE. LETS TEND TO THE CHILD.

Eddie never in his life ever thought that this would be how his life ended up as. Being in a relationship with an alien not-a-parasite and raising their newborn child.


End file.
